mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Akuma
300px |Caption = Artwork from Street Fighter x Tekken |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = G.D.T's version (SSF2T) G.D.T's version (SFA2) M.M.R's version (SFA3) GM's version (SF3) Jessica Smoke's version (SFM) Warusaki3's version (CvS) Gonzo's version (SvC) Darkcipherlucius's version (MvC) Vyn's version (MvC + custom) Master Gouken's Verson (SFA3 + CVS2) Mr.Ansatsuken´s Version (MvC3 + CvS2) felineki's Akuma (SSF2T) CyberAkumaTv's Akuma (SSF3) CyberAkumaTv's Akuma 1.0 (SSF3 + Resurrection and Shin Akuma) |Origin = Street Fighter}} Akuma (known as Gouki in Japan) is Gouken's brother, and a student of Goutetsu, as the two were taught by the same master. Gouken left Goutetsu´s dojo after knowing he was teaching an evil art, or the Satsui No Hadou. Akuma, however, pursued the path of the Satsui no Hadou, becoming an almost demonic figure. After killing his master Goutetsu in battle, Akuma seeks to completely master the Satsui no Hadou, and for such he searches for strong opponent to which he can have a fight to the death. He eventually learned that Ryu has a latent Satsui no Hadou ability, so he tries to make Ryu follow it's path, though Ryu, knowing it is an evil power, struggles to get rid of it. Akuma has a twisted moral code, as he himself does not challenge anyone and refuses to fight with anyone he perceives as being weak, since all of his fights are intended to be fights to the death. He also avoids using his full potential to avoid ending fights prematurly. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by various creators. Mr.Ansatsuken's Akuma This Akuma character has custom gameplay, with 4 Modes: Normal Akuma, Shin Akuma, Oni and Master Akuma, 120 Win Quotes, hardest AI, pretty much every last Classic Akuma move ever seen in video games, winane A.I. method and special animations. However, it is ony for M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Takes the most of the features: from Marvel vs Capcom 3 : Raging Demon, Tenma Gou Hadou Agyo, Voice, Specials, Supers, System, Fall Recovery, Air Recovery, P.alettes, Intros, Win Poses, Sound Effects, And More! from Capcom vs SNK 2 : Misogi, ''', '''Kongou Koretsu Zan, Sprites, Specials, Supers, Power Charge, System, Dodge, Roll, Normal Motions, Super Charge Helpers, Palettes', Sound Effects, And More!' from Street Fighter 4 Demon Armageddon, Meido Gou Hadou Ungyo, Specials, Supers, Focus Attack, Normal Motions, System, Palettes, Sound Effects, And More! from Street Fighter III: Parry. from Street Fighter Alpha 3: Damage Reduction, Zero Counter. 7 Super Moves: Raging demon (Also Known as "Shun Goku Satsu") Misogi Tenma Gou Hadou Agyo Kongou Koretsu Zan Meido Gou Hadou Ungyo Tenshou Kaireki Jin (Better Known as "Demon Armageddon") Tenchi Sokaigen GM's Gouki (Third Strike) This Akuma is closely accurate to the original game. It also has a Shin mode accessed by pressing the start button and any attack buttons. He has two secret super arts, only useable with a full super meter: Raging Demon and Kongou Kokuretsu Zan. Like others GM's Street Fighter characters, you can select one of his Super Arts, or use then at the same time (Except Shun Goku Satsu and Kongou Kokuretsu Zan). It's available for WINMugen and MUGEN 1.0. Vyn's Gouki (SMvC) Vyn's version has MvC2 effects but the hitsparks are from CvS. The gameplay is custom-made, and this version of Akuma can do air combos. Master Gouken's Gouki (SFA3 + CVS2) Master Gouken's Version has SFA3 effects but with the CvS2's transparency. The gameplay is custom-made, and this version of Akuma has the SFA3 and Cvs2's Voice and Sound Effects. felineki's Akuma felineki's Akuma plays like its Super Street Fighter II Turbo counterpart, and does so literally. Not only does he maintain his moves from Super Street Fighter II Turbo, he is also known to dizzy opponents. Besides the Normal and Shin modes, he also has a Ten mode, which allows him to use the Super Combo, similar to the Dreamcast version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo. During May 2014, Akuma was updated with a mode called the Custom Mode, which has features such as the moves from Street Fighter Alpha and purple Hadokens. The Mystery Mode has yet to be released in a later update. Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Males Category:Shoto Clone Category:Bossfights Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:90's Characters